1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for the production of covered warp yarns for textile fabrics, and to the fabric produced thereby.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to weave, on high output shuttleless looms, tapes and other textile fabrics wherein covered yarns are used, it is necessary before weaving to carry out the covering operation, i.e. to wrap about the yarns to be covered coverings of textile material. Such covering is conventionally effected by helically winding a covering yarn about each yarn to be covered.
For this purpose, it is necessary to utilize costly equipment. Taking account of the labor necessary, of the space occupied in the mill, and of the various manipulations and handling operations required, it appears that the covering currently doubles the basic price of the yarn to be covered, particularly when the yarn is a rubber filament.
Such known covering, despite the precautions taken, also results in differences in tension in the covered yarns, in particular if these yarns are elastic filaments, and consequently snarling, kinking and undulation effects in the woven articles.